


Come Out of the Shadows, Step into the Light

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Coming Out, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Liam met during freshman year and fell in love, but are keeping it a secret, because Liam's afraid of coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!!  
> I hope this is at least somewhat good! Thank you for reading!! :)

Sam stared blankly out the window at the big drops of rain that were coming down. He liked the rain. The sound of it. The smell. He sighs and closes his eyes, listening to the drops of water hit the roof.

"Mr. Anderson."

"Mr. Anderson."

"MR. ANDERSON!"

Sam's friend Callie elbowed him.

"Wha?" He said, snapping out of it. His other classmates laughed.

"I said, can you please come up to the board and answer the problem?" His math teacher repeated, obviously annoyed.

"Oh. Sure." He clumsily stood up from his seat and walked up to the board. He picked up a dry erase marker and stared blankly at the board.

"Any day now, Mr. Anderson." Sam's teacher said, rolling his eyes. 

Sam wrote a random answer on the board and hurried back to his seat, blushing.

"That is incorrect." The math teacher said, glaring at Sam, "Can anyone come fix his mistake?"

Sam looked over at his boyfriend, Liam, who was sitting a few desks away from him. Liam looked back at Sam and smiled and winked at him. Sam smiled back, but Liam had already turned back to his group of friends. Sam sighed and looked out the window again.

**********

School had finally ended and Sam was waiting at his locker for Liam.

"Hey there." Liam said, grinning at Sam and walking over to his locker.

"Hi." Sam said smiling back at him, "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

The two boys walked out of the school and headed toward the movie theatre that was a few blocks away.

"Soooo...what movie are we planning on watching this time?" Liam asked.

"Um...I don't know. Maybe Captain America. The new one that just came out. Is that ok?" Sam asked.

"That sounds great." Liam said and smiled at him.

Sam grinned and tried to grab Liam's hand, but Liam pulled away quickly.

"Sam! There's people around! Someone might see us!" 

Sam blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry." He said.

"It's alright. In the movie theatre. K?" Liam said and Sam nodded.

***********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter. :) Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try to do better on this one. :D

"You should break up with him."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, surprised.

Sam and Callie were sitting in their favorite coffee shop, which they visited daily, doing homework.

"You should br-" Callie started, but was cut off by Sam.

"I heard you the first time, but why? What're you talking about?" He said.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Come on Sam! You're boyfriend sucks! He won't even let anyone know you two are a couple! And you two have been together for HOW long?"

"Almost a year." Sam muttered.

"Really?! That long? Oh my god. Has he even kissed you?" 

"It's none of your business."

"I bet he hasn't." She said, rolling her eyes again.

Sam clenched his fists and stood up. "I have to go." He said, gritting his teeth and grabbing his homework. 

"Wait, Sam!" She yelled after him, but he ignored her and walked out of the coffee shop.

***********

When he got home, he walked in to see his mother passed out on the couch with beer bottles scattered around her feet. He closed the door quietly so that she wouldn't wake up. He then tiptoed up the stairs to his room.

He quietly closed his door and sat on his bed. He heard moaning and other...sexual noises coming from his sister's room. 

"Gross." He said to himself and put his headphones in to block out the sound.

His phone vibrated. He looked at the screen. Callie. Ugh. 'That girl needs to learn to mind her own business.' He thought and ignored the text. He closed his eyes again and had almost dozed off when he felt his phone vibrate again. His eyes opened slightly and he glanced at the screen. This time it was Liam. Sam opened his eyes all the way.

LIAM: Hey babe :)

Sam smiled and quickly replied.

SAM: Hey :)

LIAM: Wyd? ;)

SAM: Sitting on my bed tryin 2 block out the porn sounds from next door

LIAM: Ooh. Why r u tryin 2 block it out? ;)

Sam rolled his eyes.

SAM: Cause its my sister and her bf u perv 

LIAM: Oh haha lol wanna come ovr then?

LIAM: Plz??

SAM: Ok fine

LIAM: YAY!!

Sam rolled off his bed and grabbed his car keys. He tiptoed down the stairs and out the door. He got into his car and drove to Liam's house.

Sam walked up to his door, but before he could knock, Liam swung the door open, wearing only underwear and a t-shirt.

"Oh my god, Liam! Put on some pants!" Sam said, blushing.

Liam laughed, pulled Sam inside, and closed the door. "Hi to you too." He said pulling Sam into a kiss. 

"Are your parents home?" Sam asked, pulling away.

"Nah. They're on a business trip for this week."

"Your brothers?"

"Josh is at a sleepover and Richie is at the movies with his girlfriend." Liam leaned in and kissed him again. 

Sam pulled away again. "Can we watch a movie?"

Liam laughed again. "Of course. What do you wanna watch?" 

"Um...Can we watch 'Remember the Titans'?"

"Again?" 

Sam blushed and nodded.

"Ok." Liam walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in. Then he plopped down on the couch and motioned for Sam to join him. Sam walked over and sat down between his boyfriends legs and leaned back on his chest. Liam grinned and kissed the top of Sam's head and played the movie.

Sam wished that they could be this kind of couple other places than his boyfriend's house or the dark movie theatre when there are hardly any people there. He snuggled closer into Liam.

They were making out, when they heard a knock on the door. They both jumped and Liam pulled his shirt back on and ran upstairs to answer the door, while Sam grabbed a blanket and threw it over his legs, trying to conceal his erection.

"Hey man!" Sam heard one of Liam's Jock friends exclaim. Sam sighed and quickly pulled on his shirt too.

"Hey Thomas!" Liam said.

"You weren't at football practice this morning. Wassup? You ok, man?"

"Yeah, man. I was just um... up late last night and I slept in a little long."

Thomas glanced down at Liam's obvious erection, that he was trying to conceal with his shirt, but wasn't doing a great job, as he was only wearing underwear.

"Ohhh...man! I see! Is she still here?" Thomas said smiling kinkily.

"What? O-oh no." Liam said, blushing. 

"Oh. Okay. Can I come in, then?"

"Um...I don't think so. I have a lot of um...homework."

Thomas looked at him suspiciously, but didn't think much of it. "Okay man. I'll see you at school!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Liam said and shut the door.

"Phew. That was close!" Liam said, sitting down again. "Where were we?"

Sam stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Oh. Ok."

*************


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat in the bleachers not even pretending to watch Liam's stupid football game. Liam had begged him to go to one for so long, eventually Sam gave in, even though he hated football. 

The people around him cheered and he looked up from his phone long enough to see that one of Liam's teamates had scored a goal. At least he thought it was one of Liam's teamates. He didn't understand football at all. 

*********** 

After the game, Sam waited on the bleachers for most of the people to leave, then he went over to Liam, who was standing at the bottom of the bleachers with a couple of his friends, laughing at some dumb joke. 

"Hey, Liam!" Sam said and Liam turned around, smiling brightly when he saw Sam.

"Hey, Sam! You stayed!" Liam said, grinning.

"I would've left, but I'm kind of your ride home and I'd rather not waste gas."

"Aw. How sweet of you." Liam said, sarcastically and Sam laughed.

"Awwww....Is that your BOYFRIEND?" One of Liam's friends teased.

"What?! No!" Liam said, faking a laugh.

Sam looked at the ground, biting his lip, then looked at Liam. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Um...let me go get changed real quick!" Liam said, then headed to the locker room.

**********

Once they were inside the locker room, Liam's friend Alex came over to him.

"Hey man. Are you friends with that kid um...shane?" Alex said.

"Huh? Do you mean Sam?"

"Oh yeah, that's his name! So...are you friends with him?"

Liam pulled off his sweaty shirt and shoulder pads. "Uh...yeah. Why?"

"No reason. One more question."

Liam pulled off his pants, then pulled on his jeans. "Ok."

"Is your friend....um...y'know...uh...gay?"

Liam shoved his football gear into his locker and shut it. "I dunno. Maybe. Well, I gotta go! See ya around."

Liam left the locker room, waving goodbye to the other football players. 

He walked over to Sam, who was playing with a piece of fake grass from the football field. Sam looked up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." Liam said, helping Sam off the ground. They walked off the field, into the parking lot, and climbed into Sam's car.

Liam noticed that Sam was unusually quiet and he wondered if something was wrong.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh. Ok."

Sam pulled into Liam's driveway, but stopped Liam before he got out.

"Why are you so afraid of coming out?" He asked and Liam shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess because my parents would totally kick me out...And I would probably lose my friends." He regreted saying that last part immediately after he said it.

"Your FRIENDS? Really? Well,   
I can understand being worried about your family. But, you're worried about losing your FRIENDS?! Sure, you might lose some, but obviously not all. And you would still have me at least!"

"Sam, I-"

"Never mind. It's fine."

"Sam, it's just that...I have a reputation to kee-"

"Really?! You care more about your reputation than me? I love you! I thought you loved me back! I guess I was wrong." Sam said, coldly.

"Sa-"

"No. Just. Go." Sam said, turning away from Liam.

"But I-"

"Just leave." Tears started rolling down Sam's cheeks.

Liam opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and got out of the car.

"Thanks for driving me." Liam said, then closed the door.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the last chapter! I hope you liked it! :3

LIAM: Sam can we talk?

LIAM: Sam

LIAM: SAM

LIAM: I know you're angry, but plz stop ignoring me :(

LIAM: I'm sorry :(

*1 missed call from LIAM*

LIAM: Plz sam! 

*3 missed calls from LIAM*

LIAM: Sam plz I'm sorry!

*7 missed calls from LIAM*

LIAM: Plz answer me! Plz!  
:'(

Sam stared at his phone screen with still tear-stained eyes. He deleted all of the messages that Liam had sent him and lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

************

Liam handed his friend, Chase, a note.

"Can you give this to Sam?" He whispered. Chase nodded and got up, walked over to the pencil sharpener, then walked back and tossed the note on Sam's desk as he passed him.

Sam glanced at the note, then pushed it off the desk. Liam sighed and tried texting him.

LIAM: I'm sorry :( 

Sam ignored it.

***********

After school, Sam was about to go to his locker, when he saw Liam leaning against it, obviously waiting for him. Sam turned around quickly and started walking home.

When he got home, he went into his house and saw his mom half-passed out on the couch watching some reality show. She had a cigarette in her mouth and a bottle of beer in her hand. She turned around and looked at him.

"What are you looking at, fag?" She said, slurring her words and Sam looked at the ground. She rolled her eyes. 

"Most parents get normal children, but I get a fag for a son and a piece of shit slut for a daughter." She took a drink of her beer, still holding the cigarette in her mouth.

"Man. If I had known you would turn out like this, I never would have had you." She glared at Sam.

"Ew. You're so ugly too. Geez. Dammit. Go get me another drink." 

Sam did as he was told. He went to the freezer and grabbed another beer. He walked back and handed it to her. She blew smoke from the cigarette in his face and he started coughing uncontrolably.

"You're pathetic. Just like your father." She looked at the bottle he had handed her. "This is wine dumbass. You can't do anything right. Go get me a BEER." She held the bottle out to Sam. He didn't grab it.

"Well? What're you waiting for?!" She said angrily and threw the bottle at him. It hit the wall beside him and shattered into a million pieces. He flinched and covered his head. Tears slipped from his eyes and he started shaking with fear.

She laughed, mockingly. "You didn't like that, huh?" She picked up her empty bottle and threw it at him. It hit him in the face. He fell backwards and hit his head on the wall.

Then he blacked out.

**********

Sam woke up, dazed, to the bright lights of a hospital. He blinked a few times and groaned at how bad his head hurt. He looked around and saw Liam in a chair next to the hospital bed, his hand on top of Sam's, and sleeping. Sam wondered how long he had been there. 

A nurse walked in. "Oh! You're awake!" She said, cheerfully. 

"Wh-where am I?" Sam said, confused. 

"You're in the hospital. You have a concussion." She smiled sweetly at him. He nodded. 

"Hold on honey. I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some pain reliever and aspirin." She said, walking out.

Liam opened his eyes and sat up. He looked up at Sam and gasped.

"Sam! Oh my god. Are you ok? Oh my god." Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Sam. I am so sorry about the other night. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I love you so much." 

Sam squeezed Liam's hand. "It's alright. I'm sorry too. If you aren't ready to come out, you don't have to."

Liam wrapped his arms around Sam. "Are we still together?"

"Yes."

Liam smiled, then leaned in and kissed Sam. Sam grabbed Liam and pulled him closer. 

The nurse walked in and cleared her throat. They pulled away quickly. She looked at them uncomfortably for a minute, then set the pills she had in her hand down on a table. She handed Sam a cup of water, then the pills. She glanced uncomfortably at Liam while Sam took his pills. 

"Is there something wrong?" Liam asked, somewhat annoyed. She shook her head quickly, grabbed the pills and cup, and quickly walked out.

*********

Liam opened his eyes and sat up. He smiled when he saw Sam still sleeping. He leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. He then stood up and started to leave.

"Liam?" Sam said, waking up.

"Hey. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Liam said and Sam nodded.

Sam closed his eyes again, but opened them quickly when he heard someone come in. He looked up and saw his sister walk in. 

"Hey, Sam." She said quietly.

"Hi." 

"I am so sorry about what happened to you. I should have been there to help." 

"Since when were you ever there for me?"

She looked at the ground.

"Even if you were around that day, you probably would have just gone up to your room and had sex with your boyfriend and totally ignored the whole thing!" He said, tears springing to his eyes.

"That's not true!"

"Oh really. Remember when mom found out I was gay and beat me? Remember what you did? Nothing. You just stood there and watched, then ran up to your room!"

"I didn't know what to do!"

"Yeah? Well, neither did I."

His sister opened her mouth to say something, but then Liam walked in the room. 

"Oh. Am I interupting something?" He asked.

"I was just leaving." She said coldly and walked out.

It was then that Sam couldn't take it anymore and he started sobbing.

"Sam?! Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Liam said, rushing over to his boyfriend. Sam buried his face in Liam's chest. Liam petted Sam's hair and whispered soothing things to him. 

Sam's crying eventually died down, but Liam still held onto Sam and rocked back and forth, gently. 

Sam scooted over on the hospital bed and motioned for Liam to sit next to him. Liam climbed up and moved close to Sam. He wrapped his arm around him and Sam rested his head on Liam's shoulder.

**********

It was a week later and Liam and Sam were getting ready to go to school.

LIAM: Mornin gorgeous ;) 

SAM: Good morning :)

LIAM: You ready to go back to school?

SAM: Ugh. No. Who's ever ready to go to school? :p

LIAM: Haha ikr :3

SAM: U still gonna meet me @ the cornr? 

LIAM: Yup :)

SAM: Good 

LIAM: I love u! See u in a few mins!"

Sam smiled and finished putting his stuff in his bag. He threw it over his shoulder, ran down the stairs, grabbed an apple, and waved goodbye to his aunt. He had been taken in by his aunt, uncle, and 2 cousins. His sister had dissapeared with her boyfriend, probably never to be seen again.

Sam ran to the corner as fast as he could and saw Liam standing there. 

"Liam! Hi!" Sam said, trying to catch his breath.

"Took you long enough." Liam said, grinning. "C'mon let's go! We'll be late for school!"

Liam started walking again. Sam groaned and followed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Liam asked.

"Better. I still have a pretty bad headache though."

"Aw." 

They came up to the school and Liam stopped in front of it.

"Liam? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Liam took a deep breath and grabbed Sam's hand.

Sam looked at him, a mixture of surprised and confused on his face. "What are you doing?"

Liam smiled at him. "Coming out."

Sam grinned and the two of them walked hand-in-hand through the front doors.

***The End***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!!! I hope you liked it! Plz comment! I'll post chapter 2 soon! :D


End file.
